


Slices

by imthetitanic



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean-Centric, Episode: s04e06 Yellow Fever, Gen, Self-Harm, Short, like extremely short, triggers maybe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-22
Updated: 2014-12-22
Packaged: 2018-03-02 20:32:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2825237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imthetitanic/pseuds/imthetitanic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set right after "Yellow Fever." </p>
<p>Dean reacts to the hallucinations caused by the ghost-sickness</p>
            </blockquote>





	Slices

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic, so I'm really sorry if it is no good. I don't have a beta. 
> 
> One more warning for self-harm and depression.

_It was a hallucination. A hallucination._ Dean found himself running those words over and over through his head. _Sammy didn't say that. Sammy would never say those things._ Sam had gone for food. Sam had left him alone. Ba-boom, ba-boom. Dean thought he really could hear his heart beating, just as Lilith had said. Not Lilith. Hallucililith. 

Sure, Dean was terrified to go back to Hell. Who wouldn't be, right? But he was even more terrified of Sam wanting him to go back. Of even Sam saying he didn't deserve to be saved...confirming how little he was worth.

"Sammy," he muttered. Dean dug in his bag for his knife and got off the bed. He hadn't done this in ages, but it was the only way to let some of the fear out. He locked himself in the bathroom and took off his shirt. Apparently when Castiel had saved him, he had removed all the old scars. Time to put some of them back.

He started at the rib. As he watched the blood well up, tears began to slip down his face. Dean wiped them away angrily and started more cuts, all over his torso. He watched as the blood dripped its way out of him. As more blood flowed, he steadily grew weaker. 

"Dean." Castiel stood behind him. "What are you doing?"

Dean spun, shocked. His voice broke. "Go away."

Castiel placed a hand firmly on the handprint on Dean's shoulder. The cuts stopped bleeding and sealed, scarless. "Dean Winchester, I will not allow you to do this to yourself."

Dean heard the door to the motel room open, and then Castiel was gone. He rushed to pull his shirt back on and walked out of the bathroom. 

"Sammy!" Dean plastered a grin on his face. "You get pie?"


End file.
